earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Germany
Germany The Republic of Germany is the fourth (arguably third) incarnation of the German state, preceded by the collapse of the German Democratic Republic, existed at the same time as Nazi Germany, and was succeeded by the German Federation. The Republic was established as the successor to the German Empire, with EchoOcelot as acting president. History Early History Establishment The German Republic was established on July 26th, 2017, named the Holy Roman Empire. The initial idea for the nation was to be the political realization of the Holy Roman Imperium, however it was decided that establishing a successor state to Germany would be better. The nation was founded after the collapse of the United States and Ulm's subsequent leaving of the nation. Afterwards, Munich completely collapsed, leading to the establishment of Portugal soon afterwards. The most historic site in Munich needed to be claimed, so paperpikmin created a nation to outpost it. Afterwards the nation underwent vast reorganization, with paperpikmin made the first Chancellor of the Republic and Caarliitoo the first President of Germany. Immediately diplomatic relations were made, and many towns that were foreign owned within Germany rejoined the nation, as it had great legitimacy. Conflict with Czecho-Yisrael The nation quickly began having major territorial disputes with the nation of Czechia, when both claimed the remains of the then destroyed Munich. A dispute was solved, however without chancellorian approval. Afterwards another unauthorized outposting of the town was commenced, worsening ties greatly. Soon after the town of Danzig, the historic capital of Germany, decided to leave and join Czecho-Yisrael. Additionally, another Tallinn outpost was erected in a historic site that was close to Prague, worsening tensions still. This led to the nations having abysmal relations and the breakdown of all agreements and the alliance, including a possible European Union. Presidential Succession The first president of Germany, caarliitoo, decided to resign shortly afterwards. This led to paperpikmin becoming the second president of Germany, though few changes were made as they were previously chancellor. This led to the destabilization of Germany slowly, however, as the possible merging with Nazi Germany became entirely impossible, and the nation was astray. Plans for industrialization went underway, however not long afterwards the new president decided to leave office for unspecified reasons, leading to EchoOcelot being made the interim president of Germany. Cyprus Scandal The new president once again had conflict with Czecho-Yisrael, when they attempted to purchase the island of Cyprus, that which both leaders had desired for a long time. This led to Czechia claiming the southern portion, however before claiming all of it, Germany claimed the northern portion with staff approval. The scandal led to any possibility of repaired ties being destroyed and a furiously unstable conflict, which only resolved when mod Sgt removed the northern outpost to end Czechian outrage, cited as "annoying". Echonian Germany EchoOcelot is the third president of Germany. Under him the status quo was upheld and stability maintained, however the Republic continued to decline slowly and surely. Fall of the Republic The fall of the republic came after Echo relinquished power and gave the seat of the Presidency to the leader of prussia, AWild. This did not last long however, as they opted to give direct power once again to Caarlitoo, who then dissolved the Republic and established the Second German Empire. This was the final deathnail to the nation, and as such permanent stagnation has befallen the German region. Stagnation lasted until the Reconstruction of Germany, wherein a new German state was established to rebuild the region. Political System President President List The following have served as presidents or interim presidents: * President Caarliitoo * President paperpikmin * Interim President EchoOcelot Role The President is in charge of running the German nation in it's entirety, managing it's foreign policy, and preserving democracy. Election Elections are not the formal way of transferring of power, due to the massive instability this would cause. Power is instead brought in and removed through meritocracy. If a president resigns before a term ends, the current Chancellor will replace them. If the Chancellor of Germany believes the President to be unfit for duty, whether they be incompetent or want to establish a dictatorial state, they may usher in a vote of no confidence to remove the President from power, and install the Chancellor as President. In order for this to be done there must be a 3/4 majority of all members of Germany agreeing to the change in power, and the Chancellor cannot start the vote of no confidence one week before the Chancellor Elections. The president must have additional requirements, in addition requirements of a Chancellor. * Has broken affiliation with their said party to be fit for presidency * Has served at least one term as Chancellor prior or is a Town Owner If these requirements are fulfilled, and the vote is successful, the President will be replaced with the Chancellor, and the President will be removed from power. The only exception is that the first President must reign for at minimum nine weeks before any Chancellor may issue a vote, to solidify German stability. Chancellor Role The Chancellor is the second most powerful, and co-leader of Germany. They share all responsibilities as the president, however are more fluidly elected and have power move more frequently. Election The position is elected once every 3 weeks. The reasoning for relatively short terms is the Chancellor has equivalent power to the President, and as such, for checks and balances, must be changed frequently to avoid an oligarchy. The position holds the responsibilities of the entire nation, and as such not everyone is eligible to run for the Chancellorship. To be eligible you must: * Has been a German citizen for at least 2 weeks * Has no history of abuse against the German nation * Has been drafted into the Armed Forces * Has a political party affiliation Once these requirements are met players may announce that they are running for the Chancellorship of Germany any time one week before elections. All members of Germany are allowed to vote on the next Chancellor, and the winner of the race is the next Chancellor of Germany. Political Parties Role Political Parties are parties with specific views that establish rule over the government based off of who the elected Chancellor is, while the President runs without a political party. Any member of Germany may form whatever party they wish, however only 5 may exist at any given time. Political Parties List The following is a list of the current political parties: * Holy Roman Empire party * Socialist Unity party * Blackshirt party * Liberal party Category:Nations Category:Past Nations Category:Germany